


break

by writer19 (readerRS)



Series: tsukikage stuff [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, KageTsuki - Freeform, Living Together, M/M, Making Out, No Plot/Plotless, Shirt, Shirtless, TsukiKage, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readerRS/pseuds/writer19
Summary: Kageyama decides his boyfriend needs a study break.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: tsukikage stuff [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058798
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	break

Tsukishima has been sitting on the couch for who knows how long, reading the same sentence over and over again. At the start of the day, he thought it would be easy to read fifty pages for his classes, but the wording in this godforsaken textbook is so dense he could hardly understand it, let alone read quickly. 

He closes the textbook and puts it on the table as Kageyama settles next to him. ‘Forty pages is more than enough,’ he thinks, already forgetting whatever he’d “read”.

“Done?”

“For now,” he replies wearily, leaning back to stretch. Kei’s eyes close as he twists his arms above his head, sighing when he feels his wrists crack. 

An unexpected weight settles across Tsukishima’s lap and he opens his eyes to see Kageyama right in front of him. He doesn’t even have to look down to know Kageyama’s thighs are caging his own. He raises an eyebrow in question, not complaining, just curious at his boyfriend’s boldness. “You need a break,” Kageyama says as if it’s a fact before kissing him.

Tsukishima groans, realizing it’s been far too long since they’ve done this as Kageyama's tongue presses against his lips. He opens his mouth at the silent request and sighs into the kiss before he can stop himself. It feels better than he remembered. Kageyama's hands are in his hair immediately, grabbing and pulling at the blond curls, rough. They both prefer it that way. 

They part to breathe before diving back in. Kei takes a moment to remove his glasses and Kageyama's grip shifts from Tsukishima’s scalp to his shoulders. This time their kiss is softer, less desperate but no less intense. Tsukishima’s hands go to his boyfriend’s thighs, thumbing under the hem of his shorts to feel bare skin. He feels Kageyama sigh against his lips, leaning into the touch before moving away. Tsukishima doesn’t have time to protest the separation before Kageyama returns, pressing sloppy kisses into his collarbone. Tsukishima gasps as they become hotter, wetter, sure to leave marks but he’s far from caring about that right now. He covers his mouth with the back of his hand to keep quiet. The now muffled gasps quickly turn into stifled whimpers, the feeling of Kageyama's lips against his neck is overwhelming.

If asked about this any other time, Tsukishima would never admit to the noises falling from his mouth, but its not like he can stop them now, especially when he feels Kageyama's hands under his t-shirt, urging him to take it off. He leans back slightly, lifting his shirt only a few inches before his boyfriend stops him. 

“Let me,” Tobio says, though the simple suggestion sounds more like a command when his gaze is so predatory, like he wants to eat Tsukishima. Kei would let him.

Kageyama pulls the t-shirt off of Tsukishima’s body and onto the blond’s wrists, tying them in the thin fabric and pinning Tsukishima’s arms above his head with one hand. ‘This is new,’ Kei thinks as he feels his boyfriend’s other hand fall to his waist. 

“Why?” is all he asks. He knows he doesn’t need to say more to get the question across, worried his voice will betray how breathless he is. He can’t even pretend to have any control over the situation.

Kageyama's smile is absolutely deadly as he leans into Kei, close enough for the rough fabric of his sweater to scratch the blond’s bare chest. His lips brush Tsukishima’s ear as he speaks, voice low in a way that makes Kei’s stomach flip. “I like it better when you’re loud.” 

Kageyama's grip on Tsukishima’s waist tightens, almost painful, making the blond gasp. Tobio's smile widens as he pulls away from Kei’s reddening ear to look him in the eye. 

“Is that a problem?” Kageyama asks, obviously not caring if it is. 

Tsukishima shakes his head no anyways. Kageyama could do whatever he wanted, Tsukishima was always more than happy to receive. They both knew that, though Tsukishima would never admit it out loud. 

Kageyama turns his attention to the blond’s chest, using his free hand to play with Kei’s nipples as he kisses every inch of skin he can reach without releasing Tsukishima’s hands. Tsukishima groans, the pain in his arms grows with every move Kageyama makes, pulling his wrists around with him, but Tsukishima wouldn’t dare complain. It feels kind of good anyways.

Tsukishima can’t help leaning towards Kageyama’s touch, back arching as Tobio kisses, licks, destroys his chest. His thoughts feel a million miles away as he wonders what he’ll look like in the morning. He makes sounds he didn’t even think possible when he feels wet heat on his nipple, completely lost in the sensation of it. Kageyama places a chaste kiss there after hearing what he wanted from his boyfriend, smiling softly before turning his attention to the other one, not that Tsukishima sees the gentle expression. The blond is staring at the ceiling, not really seeing. He’s barely coherent enough to process the tangle above his head that is his hands against the wall. Kageyama’s grip is firm. Kei couldn’t get out of it if he wanted to, not that he does.

Right then, Kageyama’s grip on Tsukishima’s bound hands relaxes slightly, letting them down from a straight position to rest behind his head. Kageyama comes back up to Tsukishima’s face, guiding the blond’s jaw up as he presses a kiss just underneath it. He gives the slightest amount of attention to his boyfriend’s mouth, pulling Tsukishima’s lower lip between his teeth for just a second before letting go. He tugs on Tsukishima’s wrists again. Looking Tsukishima in the eye, Kageyama’s gaze is as commanding as ever while his grip on Tsukishima’s hands loosens. He looks every bit a king at this moment and Tsukishima would die before admitting how attractive Tobio is to him right now. Kageyama finally releases his grip on Kei’s hands, not bothering to untangle them from his poor t-shirt. 

“Don’t move,” is all Tobio says before attacking the fresh hickeys on his boyfriend’s neck. Without his hands covering his mouth, Tsukishima feels far too loud. Gasps turn to moans as Kageyama's tongue travels across his throat. Kei’s gone by the time he feels teeth bite down on his shoulder, the pain in his over extended arms making the sensation even more intense. 

Kageyama leans in as close to his boyfriend as possible, pressing their chests together. The scratchy fabric of Kageyama's sweater is cool against Kei’s burning skin. The setter’s hips slide forward until their bodies are flush against each other, the contact making Tsukishima moan. 

He bucks without thinking, punished immediately by Kageyama’s hands pressing his hips down. “I said don’t move,” Kageyama practically hisses, but Kei doesn’t care anymore. It feels too good. He tries again, efforts squandered by his boyfriend’s strong grip. 

“Tobio,” he whines when his boyfriend pulls away, only to be met with a kingly smirk. Tsukishima lets his arms fall, hands finally coming free from that damned shirt.

“Hasn’t your break been long enough?” Kageyama teases, about to get up from Kei’s lap. 

Steady hands grab Kageyama’s hips, pulling them close again, finally taking control. 

“As if I could focus now,” Tsukishima mutters into his boyfriend’s ear, almost irritated at how easily Kageyama makes him forget everything else. He couldn’t even recall the title of the textbook he was supposed to study right now, much less anything in it. 

“Do you have any idea what you do to me?” Tsukishima says, almost accusatory. Kei’s voice is low enough to make Tobio shudder and the blond can’t help but smile at that reaction. He knows its easy for him to get under the setter’s skin, but its different actually seeing him so affected. 

Tsukishima leans back into the couch, looking Kageyama in the eyes without easing his grip on the other’s hips, slowly and purposefully sliding his hands down until they rest on his boyfriend’s thighs. 

He gets closer, smirking slightly as he notices how red Kageyama’s ear is. “You don’t know how it feels to be treated so well, King. Let me try to repay the favor.” 

If the shiver against his chest is anything to go by, Kei would guess that Kageyama is interested in his offer.

Tobio doesn’t respond. 

He can’t. 

Tsukishima’s lips are on his before he can think of anything to say. He can only gasp against the blond’s lips as he feels him stand up, holding Kageyama by the thighs. The setter wastes no time wrapping his legs around Tsukishima’s waist, making the blond groan at the feeling of Tobio’s bare skin against his. Only Kageyama would wear shorts in winter, and Tsukishima is more than happy with that. His hands dig into Kageyama’s legs, making the setter sigh against his mouth. It shouldn’t feel that good, but it does. Tsukishima walks slowly, savoring the way Kageyama melts against him. 

Somehow Kageyama manages to pull away from the kisses long enough to ask Tsukishima what he’s doing. He doesn’t realize they’ve crossed a threshold until Tsukishima drops him onto their bed. The blond places a kiss under Kageyama's jaw, close to his ear, a sensitive spot that shuts him up. His arms fall on either side of Kageyama, holding him up so his weight isn’t on him, not yet. 

“You gave me a break on the couch,” Tsukishima says matter-of-factly, mimicking Kageyama’s tone from earlier, looking down at him. He leans in again, not touching but close enough that Kageyama can feel the warmth coming from Tsukishima’s body. His voice is low, husky. His lips brush against Kageyama’s ear as he continues, “so I’ll break you here.”


End file.
